New Friends?
by silentdominator
Summary: The journey of Brett coming in as a new paramedic and the struggles that she might have to be accepted
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys this is the first time attempting to write a story so please give me feedback and if someone wants to help me please do.

Disclamer I dont own any of the characters on Chicago Fire

The death of Shay had shocked everyone on the team but the ones that were most affected were Severide, Cruz, Otis and Dawson. Even though Dawson and Severide had somewhat coped with Shays death Otis and Cruz had not. So, whenever someone came in to take her spot, they would do something to make the new replacement leave. No one in the firehouse knew this was going on because whatever they did was done secretly and with no indication that they were involved.

So when Brett came in as a new paramedic Cruz and Otis had decided she doesn't deserve to be at Firehouse 51 and had to leave. But they had also decided that they would wait for an about a month to actually try to get rid of her because they didn't want anyone to get suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, thank you to my 2 followers to following my story and liking it. My first chapter was probably really bad but I had forced myself to put something on here because I had wanted to write a story but then chicken out and ended up not posting anything. So posting the small plot was a way for me to give me courage to actually write and I am glad I did because I kept chickening out and I was going to chicken out again but I don't know how I just jumped in. lol Well I hope you guys will like this story and give me advice and how to improve my writing.

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of Chicago Fire, I wish I did

Brett's thoughts:

Its been a week since I have been back to Chicago, and this was something I never thought was going to happen. But I guess that is why people say never say never cause things that you never expect happen. Overall this whole week has been crazy in just finding a place to live and thankfully I finally found one place in my budget but the only downfall is that it's in a not so good neighborhood but I had no choice because I couldn't stand living in a hotel room any longer. The other thing is that I am starting my new job today as a paramedic at Firehouse 51 and I am scared as well as excited. Im scared because its my first day and I feel like im going back to school all over again but then again I am also excited because I cant wait to meet my new co workers. Ops I should get ready I don't want to be late for my first day.

At the Firehouse:

Sylvie came up into the firehouse and the first person she meets is Otis and says Hi, can you tell me where Chief Boden's office is located at. Otis tells her the way and then brett thanks him and goes towards Chief Boden's office. After she leaves Otis immediately goes to Cruz. Otis calls out to cruz and signals him to meet him at the bathrooms. When they both are inside Otis checks if anyone is inside and then tells Cruz that a girl was looking for Chief Boden and that he thinks it's a new replacement for Shay. Cruz tells him that they are not going to do anything just just because first of all we don't know why she is here and second that they need to lay low for a bit before forcing her into leaving. He also tells Otis that he will come to him when they will begin get rid of the new person and not to do anything until he says so because he doesn't want anyone to get suspicious on what they are doing. Right when Cruz tells this to Otis, Herman comes in looking for them and says that the Chief has called a meeting and to come.

By the Kitchen everyone was waiting for Herman, Cruz and Otis to come, when they came Chief Boden introduced Sylvie to everyone and told them that she is going to be the new paramedic and that hopefully she will be a better fit than all the previous paramedics that had come and left and that he expects everyone to accept her and treat her nicely.

Everyone had welcomed and congratulated her for coming in as the new paramedic and then moved out into their regular spot except for Gabby who goes to Brett and says that Brett is going to be her new partner. Brett tells Gabby that she is excited to be her new partner and that she hopes that she doesn't let her down. Right then a calls comes for AMBO 61 and then quickly leave for their first rescue of the day. But after that call they started to chat and get to know each other. Gabby told Sylvie that she and Casey are dating while Brett tells her that she used to live in Chicago but then had moved to Texas and now she is back because she needed to get away from Texas and the only place she thought of was coming back home.


End file.
